dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Flamel
Charles Flamel is the descendant of Nicolas Flamel, an Alchemist who had discovered the Philosopher's Stone but had disappeared, and his wife, Perenelle Flamel, and is the first and only son of George and Martha Flamel, George being the descendant of the original Flamel. Charles is, in actual fact, someone who had reincarnated into their world with his memories, carrying three "truths" within his being, down to the deepest core: that of a choice, that of power, and that of a fault. He is the main protagonist of the fanfiction "Ravel Quest". Appearance 'Seven-Years-Old' Charles has black hair, the same kind as his father, which is normally combed off to the left side in a neat fashion, however, he prefers it with the bangs hanging down to his hairs and a bit disheveled. He also has blue eyes, though of a darker shade than his father's own electric blue. After he first utilized his ability to manipulate time against the spider Stray Devil, Charles' hair turned pure white. It was first noticed by his mother after she began to berate him for sneaking out - again. He normally wears a black vest that has no sleeves with a diamond-shaped pattern decorating the front and back, over a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. However, he also has other clothing, such as an orange shirt and short black pants with sneakers that he occasionally wears, and black robes with red cuffs, over a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes. Personality Charles has a flawed personality; as in, he no longer feels that of awe. Pride, admiration, respect, fear, elation, wonder. He can no longer feel such things, though feelings of happiness, sadness, anger, nervousness and such can still be felt. Charles generally behaves in a formal fashion, always using words to direct that of "respect" towards those that he is speaking to, however, he can be quite a reckless idiot, such as in "Chapter 3" when he wandered into an abandoned factory in order to fight and defeat a Stray Devil. It was also revealed in that same chapter that he has done this before (sneaking out at night), though he has never run into any trouble. In "Chapter 4" it is revealed that he has a wonderful relationship with his parents like one would have with their best friends. In "Chapter 6" he also appears to possess a wonderful relationship with the two maids of the House of Flamel, Caelia and Evelyn, such as when the former hugged Charles upon seeing him (and from being worried about hearing him being attacked by a Stray Devil) and the later, who is more stoic, had her lips twitching upwards in a smile of relief upon seeing him. In "Chapter 9", it is shown that Charles will act upon his nonexistent pride when it comes to Alchemy, due to his father practicing it and it is a major part of the history of the Flamels, due to Nicolas Flamel being a master Alchemist who had discovered the Philosopher's Stone, as shown when he angered a girl who had called Alchemy "wrong". History Almost nothing is known about Charles before he had been reincarnated into the "DxD world". All that is known, is that he had watched anime, movies, and such, played games and lived a life that is unknown in quality before he had suddenly "died". For the first seven years of his life, Charles spent his time attempting to figure out how to utilize Senjutsu, learning multiple languages (Japanese, Latin, German, and Greek), and sneaking out of his house at night to look around for the Supernatural. Until then, he had yet to utilize his ability to control that of time, however, in "Chapter 3" he finally used it against a spider Stray Devil, defeating it with ease, though he had been slightly injured in his shoulder, he had healed it easily. After returning home in "Chapter 4" he discovered that his hair had turned white and he reasoned that it was because of his time manipulation, however, he has no idea as to why it did so. Later in the chapter, he made a promise with his parents to be a good son (to not set foot outside the house without getting permission first) and after a year, he would begin to learn magic in earnest, however, later that day, as an incentive to get him to behave himself, his father promised to begin to teach him some magic, to Charles' excitement. In "Chapter 6" the two maids of the Flamel Household, Caelia and Evelyn, arrived back in December. The two had been on a vacation, as revealed in "Chapter 8", though the reason for this is left vague for Charles, who George remarked wasn't old enough to understand. In the chapter before this (still in December, as "Chapter 8" takes place in the new year), Charles began his close-quarter-combat training with the two maids, much to the annoyance of his mother that has still yet to teach her son, however, he ended up getting knocked out in a single punch by Caelia who was a little too eager in the training. On his birthday in "Chapter 9", he meets a young girl (at the time, he had yet to be properly introduced to her) and then later her older brother, who introduces himself as Arthur. Afterward, he takes Arthur to spar with Caelia before the cake for his birthday was ready. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Because he is a being that had lived a life previously, Charles could be said to be a genius in this life due to his extended knowledge. Because he had already known the English language in his past life, he had no difficulty "learning" it in his current life. Afterward, he managed to learn Japanese with the help of his parents in only a couple of months, which was followed by Latin, German, and even Greek. After learning Latin, he had little to no trouble learning German and Greek and his knowledge is highly commended by even his parents, powerful Magicians that had previously made great strides in researching new types of magic and expanding what was already known. In "Chapter 5" Charles managed to figure out that the magic that his father was going to teach him would be one utilizing writing - symbols, or runes, much to his father's joy. *'Multilingual' - He knows how to speak, read, and write several different languages. He currently (by the age of seven) knows five languages: English, Japanese, Latin, German, and Greek. ' Runic Magic': As of "Chapter 5", George - Charles' father - has begun to teach him a form of Runic Magic utilizing Elder Futhark. There are three different styles that he has mentioned; regular, which is using one rune in a spell, combined, which is several runes in one spell (they do not have to be arranged properly, but they can be as most practitioners do), and true name, which must have the runes arranged properly forming a proper translation and it has to be vocally chanted as a spell. In "Chapter 8" George showed Charles "spacing" in a combined style, utilizing an interpunct to place a space between runes. Close-Quarter-Combatanist: As of "Chapter 7", Charles is now being taught on how to defend himself if an enemy gets to close for his magic to be wholly effective, allowing him to still battle his foes. However, it was quickly made apparent that his reflexes aren't that best, as noted when Caelia ended up punching Charles in the face, even when she held back and told him exactly where and how she was going to punch him - even giving him two entire seconds to prepare himself. Chronokinesis: The power that Charles had been reincarnated with, the manipulation of time itself. At seven years of age, Charles has remarked that moving time forward feels much easier, but trying to turn back the hands of time possesses some problems. He also remarks that if he were to make even a slight mistake, his ability could even backfire against himself and he believes that this will never naturally change, though he can lower the chances of it happening. In "Chapter 3" he sped up the time of the spider Stray Devil he had fought and killed him, turning him to "sand" which disintegrated moments later. Trivia *His appearance when he is seven is based on Rin Okumura from "Blue Exorcist" when he was younger. **His appearance after he first utilizes his ability to manipulate time is based on Killua from "Hunter x Hunter" when he was younger. *Because of the Philosopher's Stone's ability to make any being "immortal," Charles believes that it can solve the problem that he senses with his Chronokinesis - that of it backfiring upon himself since if he is immortal, he believes that time cannot affect him. *His birthday is on the first of April. *His theme is "Laws of Alchemy" which appeared in "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood". **This theme was picked because of his heritage. *His battle theme is "Dragon's Battle" which appeared in "Magi: the Kingdom of Magic". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Protagonist Category:Ravel Quest